Battle Brady Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Battle Brady | Writer2_1 = Henry P. Chapman | Penciler2_1 = Syd Shores | Inker2_1 = Syd Shores | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue... Battle Brady and Socko Swenski are taking Manchuria Mary and her female minions back to base as prisoners, Socko bragging about how much he knows about women the whole time. This conversation lowers their guard and when the women captors suddenly swarm the two American G.I's, Mary makes a break for it. Battle leaves Socko to handle the other women and chases after Manchuria Mary. Mary rushes to a nearby cliff and jumps into the river below, escaping on a horse that was left out for her. Rushing back to Socko's position he finds that his ally was swarmed by the other women and left tied to a tree. Freeing Socko the pair go after Mary, as Battle is able to follow the hoof prints left by her horse. The trail leads them to a hut that they realize must have belonged to their Korean friend Hu Sha and her family before the family was murdered by Mary and her forces. Searching inside, they find that Mary was briefly inside and are ambushed by two enemy soldiers left there to wait for their eventual arrival. Knocking out the enemy soldiers, Battle comes across some hanging ropes that they had in their possession and takes it with them as they continue to follow Mary's trail. The trail leads them to a clearing where Mary and her reunited female army have Hu Sha prisoner. Mary intends to burn the Korean woman alive in revenge for getting her captured. However, Battle uses some of the rope to swing over the fire and grab Mary. Then position themselves over the flames. He then orders Mary's minions to stand down or he will drop Mary into the flames. They comply and Socko ties up the rest and helps Battle get down. With Hu Sha safe and Mary once more their prisoner, Hu Sha thanks Battle for saving her life with another kiss. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Sgt. Socko Swenski's Combat Course! Lesson 3: The Bayonet | Writer3_1 = Henry P. Chapman | Penciler3_1 = Norman Steinberg | Inker3_1 = Norman Steinberg | Synopsis3 = Socko Swenski gives the troops a tutorial on how to use the bayonet and discusses the weapon's use over the various centuries of warfare. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Battle Brady | Writer4_1 = Henry P. Chapman | Penciler4_1 = Norman Steinberg | Inker4_1 = Norman Steinberg | Synopsis4 = Battle Brady and Socko Swenski are patrolling through a forest that appears to be devoid of enemy troops, but they are suddenly ambushed by two Chinese soldiers who chop down a tree that falls on them. Before the Chinese soldiers can maul the two Americans with their axes, Battle and Socko manage to recover themselves and slay their attackers. They then realize that the enemy has been heavily logging the area and find the reason why: a bridge that is being constructed across a river to get to American lines. Using the tools they have on hand, Battle and Socko strip a truck of it's tires and then send it rolling into the construction side, smashing all the enemy troops and wrecking their construction. Then, they use the inner tubes of the truck tires to construct a massive "bow" to fire sharpened, flaming logs at the rest of the operation. This ploy works sending a flaming log into a pile of enemy trucks that then explode destroying the bridge and killing the remaining enemy soldiers. In the aftermath of the battle, the two soldiers once more get into one of their typical bickering contests. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}